1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to display devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to haptic display devices and methods of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have found wide use in devices such as computer monitors, TV sets, and mobile phones. The display devices that display images by using digital data include, for example, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device (OLED).
In a conventional art, the display device transmits an image and sound, engaging only the user's visual sense and auditory sense. However, recently, haptic technology capable of transmitting a sense of touch corresponding to an image when touch is performed by a pointer such as a finger or a stylus pen is increasingly applied to the display device including a touch screen.
Haptic technology is widely applied to display devices such as mobile apparatuses, monitors, and television sets. On the other hand, sensitivity to haptic input may vary in accordance with a user and/or an environment around the user. Therefore, it is necessary to perform haptic driving in accordance with the user and/or the environment around the user.